Life After Chaos
by CheyenneTheWhoButler-1Dforever
Summary: Ok,this is for you guys that read my story FallenAngels and for guys that didn't check it out and read this to!LifeAfterChaos,you know them,they saved the world, detroyed every Institute they could get there hand on,everything is fine now the world is saved,wrong,what happens when Fang finds out he has a sister,and the new and improved School is after her and DylansHerPerfectHalf
1. Preface

**Ok, well thanks to all my suppporters I am writing this story, this is a Dylan/OC fanfic. Hope you enjoy it and I will have three other chps. up today!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**My Version of Maximum Ride: Life after Chaos**

**Preface**

Well, I don't think there is anything wierd about 7 kids with wings, you remember us, we saved the world , destroyed every institute that we could find, and here we are now, I'm Max(17), and my flock, Fang(17), Iggy(17), Dylan(17), Nudge(14), Gazzy(11), Angel(9) finally get a break from everything, atleast we thought.

Welcome back, your in our world now.

**I know the Preface was short but the three other chps. are not as short so I am going to put those up, REVIEW!**

**-Cheyenne**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here is 1 of the 3rd chapters that I promised today hope you enjoy and review, I do not own Maximum Ride!**

Chp.1

Fang

I woke up this morning and yes I know this will seem weird to hear the emotionless rock to talk about emotions but, I felt like something was missing. Weird right.

I walk down stairs and the smell of Iggy's blueberry pancakes welcome me, ''Morning.'' I mumble.

''Morning.'' he says way more enthusiasticly than me, and then putting 7 pancakes on my plate.

''Is something big going on?'' I ask, ''You seem excited.''

He shakes his head, ''Nothing.''

''Okay.'' I say akwardly, ''Where is everyone?'' ''Everyone's outside.'' he says still smiling like an idiot.

I get up and leave my pancakes and go out side and sit next to Max under the apple tree, ''Hey, what's up with Ig, he is starting to freak me out, if he doesn't stop smiling his face is gonna fall off.'' I say.

''He finally got the guts to ask Ella out, Hallelujah!'' she says putting her hands up in praise.

''Ah.'' I say just as Dylan comes over us to us Max-free, for those of you who don't know, when Dylan tried to comite suicide afterwards he stayed at Dr. Gunther Hagens lab for a couple months and came back Max-free but of course said and I quoate, ''There is someone out there for Dylan and she's closer then you think.'', so for now that's a mystery.

And something else we noticed when Dylan came over is that it looked like a unicorn puked on his face, ''Angel got a hold of my face.'' he says.

Max started busting out laughing, ''You... look.. pretty.'' she says between laughs, ''Very sassy.''

That's when I started laughing, Then Gazzy came over there to see what we were laughing at, ''What are you-...Woah, it looks like you got slapped with a rainbow.'' he says.

And then finally Jeb comes out, ''Guys you guys need to meet in my office at- Woah, Dylan is there something you need to tell us?'' he says questionly, Dylan looked confused at first and then says, ''Jeb! I am not gay ok, Angel mixed with make-up mixed with my face just doesn't turn out very good ,ok!''

After Jeb gets back his serious look he says, ''Well, what I was saying was, meet in my office in 5, I have some good news and some back news.''

We nod and had inside and by the time we are heading upstairs to his office on the 5 foor, it was past 5 minutes when we got there we were all standing there in the bhuge blue room waiting for him to start,

''Well the good news is, Fang you have a sister.''

I gasp at the sudden feeling of something in my life being missing disappears, so that is what it was.

''And here is the bad news for you, Fang and the good news for Dylan.'' he says and I look at him in confusion, ''Dylan you are her perfect other half.'' he says.

Dylan goes wide eyed, and then smiles, which annoys me badly, I am getting ready to say something to Dylan when Jeb says, ''Let me finish and then you guys can kill eachother, here is the bad news for all of us, the School is back and there after your sister.''

''No.'' Nudge whines.

''Yes, I know, but if you want your sister safe, we have to find her before they find her.'' he adds.

''Why do they want her.'' Max asks.

''Let's just say she very powerful, but she doesn't know that.'' he says, ''Her name is Amy, she 17, and she lives in Minnieapolis, Minniesota in Hennepin County, and she's abused by her adoptive father, that should be enough information for now, so who's up for it.''

''Definetly.'' I say and the others agree, and the next thing I know we are on our way to Minnesota.

**Ok, hope you liked it sorry if there were any spelling mistakes, hope you like it, REVIEW!**

**-Cheyenne**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, so 2nd chp. enjoy hopw your liking it so far don't forget to check out my other story Fallen Angels, and my orginal story on ,**

**I don't own Maximum Ride!**

Chp.2

Dylan

I can't believe it, I am on my way to Minniesota to find MY PERFECT OTHER HALF.

By the time I get done thinking about everything that has happened today we are in Minnesota.

Nudge comes up beside me and asks, ''Are you excited, about Amy?'' I nod and she smiles but then frowns, ''I don't think Fang is to happy about it though.'' she adds.

''I've noticed.'' I say.

''Guys, I am picking up thoughts.'' Angel says, ''I think we might have found her, down in that trailer.'' she points to a small trailer below us that looks like nothing compared to the house we live in.

''You guys know what to do.'' Max says and we nod.

Amy

I wake up in the morning, late.

I am going to be in so much trouble I rush into the kitchen to cook my dad's breakfast but it's too late, I get hit in the head with a bottle and I collapse to the ground, and he goes on with a lecture and a couple more hits and kicks, until our front door busts open and 7 kids come rushing in.

I have no time to process what's happening before I get picked up bridal style by a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

By the time we are near a black jeep I blacked out.

. . . . . . .

I woke up in a white room and started freaking out, _Oh god I'm in the School again, Oh crap._

_Your fine, your not in the School, come down stairs, _I hear.

I slowly open the door and look in the hall I make my way down stairs but stay on the bottom step, I peek around the wall, my black hair getting in my eyes.

''Oh my god, Fang! She's awake!'' I hear a girl scream.

''My god Nudge, Shut up, I'm already blind I don't want to go deaf.'' a boy says.

Nudge huh, weird name.

I little girl who looks about 9 comes over to me and says, ''It's ok, no-one's going to hurt you here.'' I nod and she takes my hand and leads me over to a couch and let's me sit down.

I look at my hands until a girl about my age says, ''She has your color hair but not your color eyes.'' I look at her and she looks back , ''Woah your eyes are like really bright blue, you could blind someone.'' she adds.

After that it's back to the akward silence.

''Well this is akward.'' the little girl says, Did she just read my mind?

''I did.'' she says, ''I'm Angel, I'm 9, and I am a sister to Gazzy, you'll meet him, and I can read people's minds, send messages through my mind and breathe under water, we all can, and shape-shift, and I like to play the piano.''

Wow, she got the whole package.

And the rest of the time everyone interduced there self,

''I'm Gazzy, you can call me Gasman, 11, my name tells it all, and I like to make bombs.''

''Hi, I'm Nudge, I'm 14, and I can hack into computers and make metal come to me, and I can sing but not really good, and I love to shop, we should go shopping sometime, I love your shoes, where did you get them...'' I didn't hear the rest cause a boy with strawberry blonde hair put a hand over her mouth.

''I'm Iggy, 17, I'm blind, I cook and make bombs, and I rap, and sing.'' he says.

Wow.

''I'm Fang, 17, can become invisible, can rap, and play drums, and even though this may be hard to believe, I am your brother.'' he says.

I slowly stand up and look at him, he holds out his wrist and there is a birth mark shaped as a heart there, the same place I have mine.

I pull up the sleave of my black shirt and put my wrist up too his, there identical, he is my brother.

I look up and smirk at him and Nudge gasps, ''That's Fang signature smirk, how did you do that?'' she says in between stutters.

Fang chuckles and the boy who carried me out of my old house came up to me, ''I'm Dylan, 17, can see from far away, like really far away, can sing, and play guitar, and draw.''

''Hey, I'm Max, the leader of this crazy gang, 17, can fly at the speed of light, and I don't have a talent, I just sit back and watch.'' she says.

I look around the room for anyone else, no-one so it's my turn I guess.

''I'm Amy, I'm 17, I don't know what powers I have, I play guitar, drums, I draw, and I love to sing and play piano, and I play trumpet, and clarinet, and I sing, and I sing, and did I mention sing.'' I say.

''Wow, it looks like you really like to sing, guess you got some compitetion, Dylan.'' Gazzy says.

''We'll see, it's Talent night right.'' he says, Max nods.

I look at him confused, ''Today's Saturday, so it's Talent night, and Monday we have movie night, and Tuesday is Taco night, and Wednsday, and Thursday and Sunday is free night.'' he says.

I nod trying to process everything.

I see a man in about his 40's come out with glasses and he is looking threw papers.

He looks up and sees me, ''Oh, Amy, I'm Jeb, nice to meet you.'' he says sticking out his hand.

''Likewise.'' I say.

''I was just going to get you upstairs but it looks like they already woke you up, well if you don't mind I need to check out your brusies and other things, make sure nothings broken.'' he says.

''I don't think that would be nessasary Jeb, she looks fine I don't see any brusies.'' Max says.

''Well, alright you guys do heal fast, but if anything starts to hurt come to me.'' he says, I nod and he goes back to the room he was in.

''Dylan, why don't you show her around.'' Max says, he nods and we descend upstairs.

''Well, this is a 5 storie house the bottom floor that you were just in has a kitchen, living room, game room, and a room where we do talent night.'' I nod.

''The second floor is everyones bedrooms the one you were in that's yours, and when you want to, I'm pretty sure Nudge would be delited to go to stores to find you stuff.''

''The third floor is where everyone has there seprate rooms to practice there talents, so you can buy instraments and stuff.''

''And the fourth floor is one big study, a libary and computers since we don't go to school, and the fifth floor is Jeb's floor.''

We start going back down stairs after he shows me everything, ''So are you ready to get your butt kicked in a sing-off tonight.'' he says.

I huff, ''I'll have you know I have been singing for 10 years, ever since I was 7, so your up for a challenge.'' I say.

''It's gonna be easy.'' he says smiling at me.

''Sure, sure.'' I say, ''Whatever.''

When we are down stairs, Iggy says he made dinner so we go sit in the kitchen.

When we're in the middle of dinner Angel says, ''Dylan are you going to let me do your make-up again.''

I laugh, Dylan, make-up.

Dylan drops his fork and looks at Angel, ''No, you seriously need to stop doing that.'' he says.

She shrugs, ''Fine, I'll just do Fang's.''

A total look of horror flashes across his face, Angel gave me the best idea, hehe.

Before I could plan anything Dylan mentioned that it was time for Talent night so we all headed to the Talent room and there was every intrament that you could imagine in that room.

There was a huge red couch at the side fo the room where you could watch people perform and on both sides of the couch there was some big speakers and there was a couple more on stage.

''Ready.'' Dylan says, I nod.

''Dylan you can go first.'' Max says and he gets on stage.

Dylan

I get on stage and pick the song Never Say Never by The Fray I wait a couple seconds for the music to come on and then sing,

_Somethings we don't talk about,_

_rather do without,_

_just hold a smile,_

_Falling in and out of love,_

_ashamed and proud of,_

_together all the while,_

_You can never say never,_

_we don't know when,_

_time and time again,_

_younger now then we were before,_

_Don't let me go x6_

_Picture your the queen of everything,_

_as far as the eye can see,_

_under your command,_

_I will be your guaridan,_

_when all is crumbiling,_

_I'll steady your hand,_

_You can never say never,_

_we don't know when,_

_time and time again,_

_younger now then we were before,_

_Don't let me go x6_

_We're falling apart, _

_but we're coming together,_

_together again,_

_We're coming apart,_

_but we'll pull it together,_

_We'll pull it together,_

_Don't let me go x6_

I ended the song and everyone clapped except Amy she just smirked,

tough one huh.

I step off of the stage, and she gets on it, and gets a guitar and starts strumming it and I know what song she's playing right away, Firework by Katy Perry, Nudge is going to go crazy over this,

_Do you ever like a plastic bag,_

_drifting threw the wind,_

_wanting to start again,_

_Do you ever feel,_

_feel so paper thin,_

_like a house of cards,_

_one blow from caving,_

_Do you ever feel,_

_already barried deep,_

_6 feet under,_

_scream,_

_but no-one seems to hear a thing,_

_Do you know that there's,_

_still a chance for you,_

_cause there's a spark in you,_

_You just gotta ignite,_

_the light,_

_and let it shine,_

_just own the night,_

_like the 4th of July,_

_Cause baby your a firework,_

_come on show them what your worth,_

_make em' go,_

_oh-oh-oh_

_as you shoot across the,_

_sky-y-y_

_Baby your a firework,_

_come on let your colors burst,_

_make em' go,_

_oh-oh-oh,_

_gonna leave em' falling,_

_down-own-own_

_You don't have to feel,_

_like a waste of space your orginal,_

_can not be replaced,_

_If you only knew,_

_what the future holds,_

_after a hurricane,_

_comes a rainbow,_

_Maybe the reason why,_

_all the doors are closed,_

_so you can open one that leads you to the perfect road,_

_Like a lightning bolt,_

_your heart will blow,_

_and when it's time you'll know,_

_You just gotta ignite the light,_

_and let it shine,_

_just own the night,_

_like the 4th of july,_

_Cause baby your a firework,_

_come on show em' what your worth,_

_make em' go,_

_oh-oh-oh,_

_as you shoot across the,_

_sky-y-y,_

_Baby your a firework,_

_come on let your colors burst,_

_make em' go,_

_oh-oh-oh,_

_gonna leave em' falling,_

_down-own-own,_

_Boom,_

_boom,_

_boom,_

_even brighter than the moon,_

_moon,_

_moon,_

_It's always been inside of you,_

_you,_

_you, _

_and now it's time to let it threw,_

_Cause baby your a firework,_

_come on show em' what your worth,_

_make em' go oh-oh-oh,_

_as you shoot across the,_

_sky-y-y,_

_Baby your a firework,_

_come on let your colors burst..._

She finished the song and she is an angel at singing, everyone was gaping at her then everyone went into hoots and howls, and claps and whistles.

She came up to me and said, ''Who do you think won now.'' and threw me the guitar.

**Hope you liked that chp. I know I had a good time writing it! Review plz! **

**-Cheyenne**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, 3rd chp. this is the last time I am going to update today, hope you look at my other story, and I will update on this story as soon as I can!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chp.3

Amy

I pass him the guitar and plop down on the couch, ''So who won that battle?'' Dylan asks the flock.

''Amy!'' they all say, I smile at Dylan and then stick out my tongue,''Very mature.'' I hear him mumble.

''Ok, guys I think it's time to hit the sack.'' Max says and we all go to our room on the 2nd floor.

I figure out that Dylan's room is right next to mine, Perfect.

I listen until I hear snoring in the other room, and get out of bed and go out my bedroom door and roam down the hall until I see a door with the name Angel on it, I slowly open it to see Angel awake and playing with her dolls.

''I got the make-up ready.'' she says, I look at her in confusion.

''I can read minds remember.'' she says smiling. I smile back and we head off to Dylan's room I slowly open his door Angel goes in a shut the door without making a sound, I tip-toe over to his bed and see him laying with his arm above his head and his leg hanging slightly off the bed.

Cute.

Wait, what did I just think he was cute, oh whatever.

I look over at Angel and she has a knowing smile on her face, little mind reader.

I get the blush and out enough on him to make him look like an Umpalumpa.

Angle gets black eyeliner and puts all around his eyes, where it's not suppose to be, trust me.

Just to put some humor into it, I get the blue eyeliner and put Angel and Amy was here.

And then I get red lip stick and put it on him and make him a uni-brow with it too, I slightly cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

We get out of Dylan's room and slightly snicker to ourselfeves, ''We have to do this to Fang.'' Angel says.

''We will another night, good night Angel sweet, hilarous dreams.'' I reply and we head off to our seprate rooms and I go to sleep with tears in my eyes trying to hold in my laughter

. . . . . . .

I woke up in the morning and went down stairs, and plopped down on the kitchen chair still in my pajama's and my hair in a neat side pony tail.

''Good morning, Iggy.'' I say.

''Morning, sleep well?'' he says, I nod, ''Maybe too well.''

''Why do you say that?'' he say looking at me with curiousity, you know with his blindness and all he is very good at looking at people straight in the eye.

''Trust me you'll see.''

He shrugs and slides eggs and bacon on my plate just as Angel comes in I give her a knowing smile.

''3,2,1.'' she mutters and then Dylan comes in saying hi to everyone in the living room and kitchen, we all burst out laughing and he looks confused, I pass him a mirror that is on the counter and he looks in it and embarresment and anger filled his eyes.

''I'll get you back.'' he says and then runs to the nearest bathroom.

Fang gives me a high-five and Dylan comes back and sits next to me to close for my liking.

The next thing I know I see Dylan's hand come up from behind me and ice-water is being poured all over me.

''Pay backs a tough one huh.'' he says and then laughs while I just stand there shivering, ''I'm gonna get you back for that.'' I say, I have a feeling our friendship is going to have alot of paybacks.

''Well since Amy is already wet, and because it's Sunday who wants to go swimming?'' Max asks.

Everyone agrees and I slowly I put my bathing suit on not bothering to dry off.

We head to the pool out back that I didn't know we had, and before I know it I am being picked up bridal style, ''Dylan, don't you dare!'' I yell but it's to late I am thrown into the pool, I come up spitting out water.

''I thought since your new, you should get to get in first.'' he says shrugging, I scowl at him and he laughs.

I get out the pool and sit on the side shivering, of course the water had to be freezing.

Dylan notices, and comes over to me wrapping his arms around me.

''What are you doing?'' I ask.

''Your shivering.''

''Well maybe if you haven't of thrown me in the pool.'' I say.

''Like I said Pay backs a tough one.''

I scoff and push him away from me making him fall in the water, I giggle. Pay-back number 1.

''Ok so I guess we're even.''

''Nope, you poured ice water on me.''

''But that was my pay back for the make-up.'' he says.

''Well you know what the say, pay backs a tough one, I learned that from the best.'' I say patting his head and going over to take to Nudge.

''You seem to be having fun.'' she says while looking at her J-14 magizine.

''I'm just possibly planning Dylan's death.'' I say sarcasticly.

''Payback huh.''

''Yep, hey you mind helping?'' I ask.

She nods.

''Ok here's what I need you to do...'''

**Oh...Cliff-hanger, wondering how bad Dylan's gonna get it, if you are REVIEW!**

**-Cheyenne**


	5. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOD, HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN! I am so srry you guys I have been on vacation, I probably should have told you guys, so you guys didn't think I was dropping the story, which I'm not.**

**And guess what I just recently bought the last book of the Maximum Ride series Nevermore and wow it was the best book in the series, and for those guys who haven't read it, it is not going to be what you exspected, just wow, anyway,**

**Ok, so were you guys wondering what is Dylan's pay-back gonna be, well you are getting ready to find out, Enjoy this chp. and make sure to check out my other stories!**

Chp.4

Dylan

I hear Nudge announce that we are going to play a game of Truth or Dare, great...not really, All the boys in the room start to object but then we see the look of determination in Nudge's eyes and we decide not to mess with it.

We all get in a circle on the living room floor, and Amy sits inbetween Nudge and me.

Amy

I sit between Nudge and ofcourse Dylan, just wait Dylan your pay backs gonna be good.

To get the game started Nudge says, ''Amy, Truth or Dare.''

''Truth.''

''Is it true that you are planning to draw on Gazzy face?''

''Of course.''

Dylan looked at us two weird, he knew that that question was to easy, and that we are on to something.

''Dylan.'' I say.

''Dare.'' he says, wrong choice.

''Ok, I dare you to go in the middle of the road and run around in circles while flapping your arms sceaming, 'I'm a pretty little butterfly.' ''

Before he can say anything, I push him outside.

Dylan

They push me outside and we fly for a couple minutes until we reach a road.

I look at Amy with a 'spare-me' look and she says, ''Your time to shine.'' I see Angel get her video recorder out and I groan this is going to end up on YouTube, that's jacked.

I go in the middle of the road and I hear car horns and people yelling threw their car windows but put my arms up and flap them and run around in circles, and last but definetly not least scream, ''I'm a pretty little butterfly!''

''Are you high!'' I hear someone scream.

I hear the flock laughing behind me, and I slowly walk out from the street until I am in the tree line.

''I hate you guys.'' I mutter.

Pay-back never gets old though.

On our way to the house I gather up Gazzy, Iggy and Fang, even though Fang doesn't really like me, I know he is going to love this.

''Ok, when we get back to the house, and when I pick you, pick Dare , ok, and I am going to ask a question that involves some sercret spilling, alright, and even if you don't know the answer make up something, just so you know all the questions are going to be about Amy.''

They nod agreeing to my plan, and when we get home we sit back in a circle.

''Ok, so Fang.'' I say.

''Dare.''

''I dare you to tell us what Amy looks for in a man.'' I say trying to hold in a laugh.

Fang

When he asks me that question I don't really know what to saw so I decide to humiliate Amy as much as I can, ''Well she's a sucker for blonde hair and blue eyes.'' I say.

Amy

I mouth drops open, the worst part is that it's true and Dylan has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Dylan smiles, Ugh, I am going to kill them both.

''Ever heard the saying, 'I am going to stab you with a shoe.''' I say directly towards Fang.

He frowns.

''Ok, before Amy kills someone.'' Nudge say, ''Let's finish.''

''Amy, Truth or Dare.'' Fangs says. ''Truth.''

''Are you really a sucker for blue eyes and blonde hair.'' he says, I look at Nudge for help and she shrugs.

I look at Dylan and he is waiting for a answer, of course.

''You can't lie.'' he says.

I look at the ground, ''Ok! Yes, fine! It's true, ok!'' I say and mentally slap myself.

''Nudge, Truth or Dare.''

''Dare.''

''I dare you to let me borrow your shoe.'' I say looking at Fang terror crosses his face as I take her shoe and throw it at his head at full speed, it hits him right in the face.

Gazzy starts laughing and so does Iggy when he hears the big smack sound.

I smile sweetly at Fang, ''Ha!'' I say.

''Can I have my shoe back.'' Nudge asks, he starts to hand it to her but then throws it at me but I dodge it and instead it hits Max, who is sitting on the couch cause she didn't want to play.

''Fang your gonna get it by your girlfriend.'' Gazzy says.

Fang gets up and runs as Max runs after him, and instead of helping, we decide to finish the game.

''Iggy, Truth or Dare.'' Nudge says.

''Dare.''

''I dare you to put on my pink rainbow socks and wear them all day.''

We all start laughing and I do the pleasure of getting them, ''They are so you.'' I say to Iggy as I hand them to him.''

''Shut up.'' he mutters and that causes me to laugh.

He puts them on and that just makes us laugh harder, Fang comes in and says, ''Hey Ig, you kitchen might ne- Woah, um Ig, if you haven't noticed you have-''

''I know!''

''Ok.'' he says and sits down.

''Hey, Where's Max.'' Angel asks. ''I locked her in the bathroom...with the shoe.'' he says just as Jeb walks in and says, ''What are you guys do-Um, Iggy is there something need to tell u-''

''No!''

''How come eveytime he walks in a room he assumes someone gay?'' Dylan whispers in my ear.

I chuckle when I realize it's true.

Jeb walks out of the room looing at Iggy strangly and we continue the game.

''Amy, Truth or Dare.'' Ig says.

''Dare.''

''I dare you to kiss Dylan.'' he says.

**OH, cliff hanger srry but I am ending here, let me know what you think and ask me questions with your reviews, or suggestions or anything. Love you guys,**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cheyenne**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well, I could bore you with this intro or I can write the story, I think I will write the story,**

**Chp.5**

**Amy**

''Your kidding, right.'' I ask, he shakes his head, I look over at Dylan, he looks happier than a fat kid with a chocolate bar.

He looks over at me and wiggles his eyebrows, and I mannge a smirk, he is such an idiot.

''Fine.'' I say, I take the back of his neck and pull him toward me, and well it was as simiple as that, I kissed him, he kissed me.

OMG, WHAT AM I KIDDING, It was amazing, it was like it was mean't to be, it was...true, I guess, but one thing I know things will never be the same between us again.

But why would it matter, I have only known the guy 2 days.

But it felt like a life time.

We annoy eachother all the time.

But in a good way.

Sigh.

I pull back my brain needing to work itself out, we sit there in a akward silence, he gets ready to say something but then Max busts out of the bathroom door and right after Fang.

''Um, about the shoe...and bathroom.'' Fang says.

She stands with her hands on her hips, and stares down at him, she grabs his ear pulling him up and takes him outside.

''Um, this is akward.'' I say.

''Yep.'' Nudge says popping the 'p',''I am going to go upstairs.'' she adds hoping up off the floor and running upstairs.

''I'm gonna make lunch.'' Iggy says.

''I'm gonna...go to Nudge's room.'' Angel says.

Then it's just Me and him, him and me, yep.

''So...'' he says.

''So.''

''Having a good day?'' he asks and we burst out laughing.

''That's the best you can do?'' I ask.

He shrugs,''I do my best.''

I huff, ''We should go see if Max has killed my brother yet.'' We go outside and see Max and Fang...kissing in the yard, that's not what I thought was going to happen, we slowly go back into the house and Dylan clears his throat, ''You should ask Nudge to take you shopping for your room and stuff.'' he says.

''Sounds like a good idea.'' I make my way towards the stairs, ''See ya later Handsome.''

He looks suprised and then smiles, I laugh a little and then go off to find Nudge.

**Ok, I know that wasn't my best chapter, but I hear my name being called which means, well you know what it means, HOMEWORK!**

**But maybe you guys can make me feel better by REVIEWING! It's just a thought.**

**Good Bye.**

**Thank You.**

**Have a nice Day.**

**Morning.**

**Evening**

**Afternoon.**

**Night.**

**You know bye,**

**Cheyenne**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok! 6th chapter! I got this! Hope you enjoy it! I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Chp.6**

**Amy**

I run into Nudge's room and shut and lock the door, I turn around and Nudge is sitting on her bed smiling like a idiot, ''You!Kissed!Dylan!'' she screams.

''Nudge!'' I hiss, ''He probably heard you!''

She puts a hand over her mouth but then she smiles again, ''I can't believe.'' she says.

I sigh and plop down next to her on the bed, ''What should I do?''

''Give him a chance.''

''That's ridiculous.'' I say.

There is an akward silence and I say,''Hey Nudge.'' ''What.'' ''Wanna go shopping for my room.''

''I thought you would never ask.'' she says and puts her shoes on, we go down stairs and tell everyone where we are going, I see Dylan whisper something into Nudge's ear and I give her a curious look as she passes by me.

She just shrugs of course.

Sigh.

When we get to the mall Nudge takes me into a paint shop to get some for my room, ''Oh, this is a pretty color.'' she says holding up Hot Pink.

I shake my head, ''Ok, well how bout' this?'' she says holding up a bright yellow that hurts my eyes.

''We're not living on the sun, Nudge.'' she shrugs and goes back to picking.

I go over to the blue section, Cobalt Blue, almost as blue as the sky and almost as dark as Nudge's hat...ok.

''Hey Nudge, I want this one.'' I say holding up the color.

''Ok, that's pretty.'' then she adds, ''I bet Dylan will like that color.''

''Nudge!''

''What?''

We stare at eachother for awhile and I huff, ''Whatever.''

Nudge gets that, and then she takes me furniture shopping, we get black bed sheets, blanket, and pillows, and I get a radio, and a guitar.

''Nudge I think that's all I am going to get.''

''Wait, we have to do one more thing!'' she exclaims dragging me into a clothing store, ''Pick something and I'll buy it but then you have to let me pick something out for you.''

''Okay.'' I say, I get grey skinny jeans, white t-shirt with angel wings on the back and wjite high-tops and a YOLO hat and a grey jacket.

And then Nudge gets me a dress. Of course.

A black one with no straps. And may I mention! IT GOES UP TO THE MIDDLE OF MY THIGH!

That is too short, but Nudge is...Nudge.

When we go home we go up to my room and I ask, ''What's up with the dress?''

She flashes a smile, one of those smiles, that when you see one, you know somethings wrong.

''Oh, nothing.'' she sings.

''Nudge.''

She looks at me, ''Nothing it's just for your date with Dylan.'' she whispers the last part but I can still hear her.

''My date...with...Dylan.''

She nods.

''When did this happen?!'' I exclaim.

''Before we went to the mall.''

I stare at her for a long while and then I yell, ''Dylan!''

Dylan's pov

''Dylan!'' I hear, I'm screwed.

**Ok, so what do you think about that chapter? And just so you guys know I just posted two new orginal stories on FictionPress.**

**One is called the Library Boy, check that out.**

**And the other one is called PathWay, so check that one out too, Pathway is in the SuperNatural section and The Library Boy is in the Fantasy section. SO check those out and I am going to be posting two more fanfics on for Cirque du Freak, for those of you who have read the series and seen the movie and I am going to be posting a Hunger Games one, and then later on maybe a Harry Potter one or a Wings one or a Forbidden Games one.**

**Who knows it depends but be looking at those once at FictionPress and the other ones will be out soon.**

**And I would like to ask you guys a question I will be doing this everytime I post a chapter, What is your favorite drink? and if you answer I will put you on my next chapter in the Author's Note at the top, Love you guys!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cheyenne**


	8. Chapter 7

Okay, it has been...forever! I am sooooooo sorry, but I am going to start up dating alot more to make up for the time lost...but anyways, I will updating ALL my stories as much as I can now, including, FALLEN ANGELS! Yeah, you remember that one old timey story I told you I was takling a break on well...ITS BACK, and I am pretty excited to get it started up again :) But anyway, I am going to try to give you a LONG chapter this time...I'll try so if I don't, don't try to cut my head off, alright? Alright:)

Well, here it is, My 7th chapter of Life After Chaos :) Hope you enjoy, I know I am going to enjoy making it :)

Chapter 7 (I think) :)

Dylan's POV

I walk up the stairs ready to face whatever question that are to come about our 'date' that she 'totally' knew about...I open the door to Nudge's room and keep my gaze down to the floor, only being able to see the tip of Amy's shoes tapping against the floor. Oh god, she's mad. ''Dylan...'' she says, softly, but also deadly.

''Yeah?'' I say, not moving my attention to the floor.

''When was I gonna know about this 'date'?'' she asks me...she was mad, really mad, I know she was.

''Are you mad?'' I ask her, not answering her question.

"No...'' I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. ''I just think its kinda sad that you can't be a man and ask me on one instead of making Nudge explain things...'' she says. I look up at her, she is obviously wanted to challenge me...I got alittle confidence, and put a smirk up on my face...

Amy's POV

I smile when he looks up at me, a smirk on his face...he accepted my challenge. ''Oh really...'' he says, dragging out the word 'really' as if to dare me to say it back, so I do.

''Really.'' I say, he narrows his eyes, he comes up to me, and my heart beat quickens slightly, ''Well, then. Amy?'' he asks.

''Yes, Dylan?''

''Will you do the honor of going on the date of your dreams...with me?'' he says and smiles. I chuckle a little, ''Good job.'' I say approving of his attempt. He smiles and shrugs, ''Well?'' he asks me.

It's not that I don't want to go on a date with him, its just that I couldn't resist...''Um...I'll think about it.'' I pat his head and walk past him, his mouth is open slightly, and Nudge is in the background laughing.

I walk out the, wishing I could have had a picture to capture that wonderful moment...I will never forget the look on his face.

Dylan's POV

Wait? What! I look at the door she currently just walked out of...that little tease, I smile slightly, such a tease. I turned around and walked out of Nudge's room, her laughter following me down the hall.

Amy's POV

I sit down at one of the stools next to Max and she asks, ''Where's the others?''

''Upstairs.'' I say and she nods, and looks at her watch and the stove, she sighs. ''If you don't mind would you go get them, Lunch is almost ready.'' I nod and walk up the stairs once again.

I walk to Nudge's room and yell, ''NUDGE! ANGEL! TIME FOR LUNCH!'' They come out of the room and smile at me, ''What?'' I ask.

''Your gonna say yes aren't you?'' Nudge says, I smile. ''That's for me to know, and you to find out.'' she huffs and walks down the stairs, Angel by her side.

I am getting ready to head to Dylan's room to call him down for lunch when a arm flew around my waist and a cloth covered hand came over my mouth, sending me into a endless tunnel of black...

Okay guys, sorry, that probably wasn't that long, but I want to try to see how many other stroys I can get in :) But until next time...and can you guys tell me if I already put ur guys names down for whoever answered that What is your fav. Drink? REVIEW and tell me, cause if I didn't, I will do it in the next chapter. 


End file.
